The Battle of Brothers
by TheKaiSenpai
Summary: In another world, perhaps the Akaviri were truly extinct. In another world, perhaps the civil war of Skyrim would have ended sooner. In another world, perhaps the souls of two juggernauts of power would not be destined to clash. The battle of ages finally comes to an end. Brother against brother. Dovahkiin against Ancientblooded.
**TheKaiSenpai does not own Skyrim, "Mirai, the Girl with the Dragon Heart", or Sofia. A great big thank you to kaleidx and djjohnjarvis for allowing me to use their hard made additions to the world of Tamriel!**

 **Prologue**

(( watch?v=UjEpw4O-WNI))

((Tale of Tongues – Makulah))

 **TheBattleOfBrothers**

 **(Loredas, 19** **th** **day of Last Seed, 4E 201)**

Run. Run. Run. That was the only thing on Akasora's mind as he ran from the city guards. He had just gotten out of the Cidhna Mines, so he was _not_ about to go back in over stealing some bread! It wasn't any help at all that the city guards could now recognize him on sight! As a young man having been alive for sixteen years, and having spent four of them in prison, he was all too eager to stay away from that wretched labor-camp. Yet here he was, only one slip-up away from returning. While Akasora was not the strongest man in Markarth, he was definitely the most charming, without a doubt. Be it his silky smooth black locks, or his strikingly deep, black eyes, Akasora had been so far able to escape just on his looks. Well, when the guards were female, anyway. Something about having unusually smooth, exotic features excited them. Akasora was no fool. He knew he was descended from the Akaviri of old, his mother had told him as much before she passed. His features were strikingly similar to them, the closest to ever exist in generations. Even his mother, being of the same descent as he, had definably Imperial traits about her that screamed "Tamriel".

Akasora was forced to a stop as he saw the shadows of guardsmen further ahead on one of the walls. Behind him, he could hear the shouts of even more men that had managed to track after him. _Kuso!_ Akasora inwardly cursed, grinding his teeth in frustration. While he could last another few years in prison, he didn't _want_ to. That was when he noticed it. A small door just out of the way in the rocky walls of the city. It was hidden just out of common sight by low hanging moss and vines, but it was there. For once thanking the divines for his luck, Akasora ducked in through the door and quickly shut it, holding his back against the door as he heard the confused voiced of two groups of guards. They quickly moved on, and Akasora let out a soft sigh that he hadn't realized he was holding. The Akavir slowly righted himself, realizing that he'd have to lay low for a long while until his face was but a leaf scattered in the wind. Unfortunately, he couldn't leave the sanctity of this house. While being five feet and six inches tall was particularly good for stealth, the act itself was not one of Akasora's specialties. He was not a quiet fighter, nor was he a particularly quiet mover. Not like those Brotherhood of Darkness types, anyway. There was no doubt in his mind that he'd be caught if he tried leaving the city.

Drawing his attention away from his lack of options, Akasora decided instead to take a look at his current situation. The home he was in was actually fairly small, something worth only a couple hundred septim. The place was, however, quite well decorated to accommodate its small size. It was then, however, he noticed something frightful. The entire house was only one room. To his right, elevated just slightly above the main room, was a bed. And on the bed was visibly someone sleeping. Being the dead of night, the figure was more than likely completely dead to the world, but this made hiding all the more difficult. Akasora was never given the chance when a lightly voiced, and downright dainty, yawn came from the sleeping person's lips. As she, and they were very much so a she, slowly tossed and turned in bed, her eyes were drooped and not quite closed. And they landed on Akasora. It took the girl a moment to realize that someone was in her home. Before she could scream, however, Akasora had closed the distance between them and had grabbed, her, pushing her down on her bed so she couldn't sit up and holding a hand over her mouth. The girl's eyes widened suddenly as she let loose a scream into his hand. Akasora was panicking.

"Shhh!" he pleaded the girl to be silent. "I'm not here to hurt you!" The girl merely thrashed against him, trying desperately to move his hands off of her. "Will you be quiet!? I didn't think that this house would be occupied! At least hear me out!" The girl seemed to pause as he spoke, instead sending him a deathly glare that would have seemed threatening if she weren't so… well, helpless at the moment. "If I remove my hands, please promise me you'll hear me out before you make any judgements." She simply glared at him in response, her golden blonde hair shaking along with her enraged body. No… this wasn't her shaking in anger… it was fear… Without a response to go off of, Akasora removed his hands from her. The girl slowly sat up, not once removing her eyes from him.

"What is it that you want," it wasn't a question that left her lips. Her voice shook and wavered despite her tough tone. Akasora realized that she was terrified of him. The young man sighed as his eyes shut from exhaustion and his shoulder slumped for the very same reason. "Well? Answer me!"

"Before I explain… I'd like to introduce myself," Akasora started, making the girl's fierce expression falter a bit from surprise. "My name is Akasora, and I'm the last Akavir." The girl said nothing, instead deigning to study him. He, himself, decided to use this moment to study the girl in front of him. She was petite, being a few inches shorter than he. Her golden blonde hair was messy and unkempt, though in a charming way that suggested she really didn't have time to brush it like a proper young lady. Her eyes were a deep, dark green and her face was not unlike his, being with soft features. He wouldn't have been surprised if she, also, had Akavir blood within herself. Her nose was cute and upturned just slightly, almost making her look like a young girl from her face, alone. Finally, after minutes of silence, the girl replied.

"My name… is Mirai."

 **TheBattleOfBrothers**

 **(Several Days After)**

Draegon Earthshatterer's only thought as he gazed upon the sleeping woman was this, _Why?_ Draegon had just made haste from Riverwood, and was currently situated right outside of Whiterun at the stables. While his message was urgent, he couldn't help but respond to the cries of the concerned owners of said stables. Sure, he had a bleeding heart, but what man would just pass by when a woman's life could be in danger? After all, she had very little clothing, her breath smelled of stale ale, and her skin was… coated in a light sheen in some places. While Draegon could instantly tell that it was sweat and not some other bodily fluid, it was still quite an odd sight. Draegon called for the stablekeep's son, Jervar was his name, keeping a wary eye on the strange, black haired woman. She seemed to be about his age, perhaps a little older by a year. Being said, she looked around the age of twenty-three. Her skin was pale, but not so much to suggest she was never in the sun. More like she spent more days in taverns than the outside world. Her face, however, was the most striking. While many of those in Skyrim had rugged features, hers were rather soft and untarnished by the harsh world. Her lips were a healthy pink, and the size of her eyes were quite large compared to others in the world. It almost looked as if she were structured by some foreign Daedric Prince, created based off of the ancient Akaviri art style for children and young adults.

Before Jervar had arrived, though, the woman awoke. Her eyes locked onto his, making the man uncertain as to what he should do. While it would be untruthful to say that this type of situation had never happened before, it would be much more truthful to say that he was used to said situations. The woman, however, didn't seem all that surprised in this situation. In fact, it seemed like she was used to it.

"Is there something on my face, or are you just staring at me for my stunningly good looks?" the woman asked, her voice smothered in sarcasm and attitude. It was enough to break Draegon out of his stupor.

"Excuse me?" he replied, not sure if her question was to be taken seriously or not. "You were passed out on the floor of a stable and reek of alcohol. What's a woman like yourself doing in such a state, half dressed as well?"

"What's a man like yourself _not_ doing in such a state?" she replied with a light smirk, crossing her arms as she slowly approached him. "Well, that is, if you can call yourself a man." This woman was getting on his nerves, and she knew it. Behind him, he could hear Jervar trying not to laugh. The woman gave him a sly smile and rolled her eyed. "The name's Sofia. I'm adventurer, expert on all things Skyrim, and generally a nuisance to all people. The pleasure is all yours, of course." Things were silent for a few seconds. "And yourself?"

"Draegon Earthshatterer," the man replied, frowning. She looked like an Imperial, but acted much more like some Nords that he knew. Being a proud Nord, himself, he knew quite a few. He'd even gotten shit-faced drunk, himself.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Draegon," Sofia said to him. "Because it looks like you're stuck with me for a while since… well…" Sofia trailed off, her voice getting a bit quiet for a moment as she became lost in thought. For all of three seconds. "Well that doesn't really matter, now!" she yelled. "So give me some armor, some ale, and you've got yourself a partner!" Draegon's first idea was to split and run as fast as he could, but rethought that option. Having a companion would prove ideal in the long run. Even as… undesirably insulting as Sofia was.

"Fine," Draegon replied with a sigh.

"Wait!" Sofia yelled immediately, "I can be a good fighter if you just- wait, you said yes?" Her voiced was laced with confusion and worry. She was genuinely expecting him to cut and run. She would never know how close she was to the truth. "I, uh… I mean of course you said yes! After all, who can resist a charming, beautiful, and overall intelligent Nord woman like myself?"

"Right…" Draegon replied halfheartedly. "Well, we should get ourselves out of these good peoples' hair. Come, we're heading into Whiterun."

"O-Oh! Yeah, of course," Sofia replied, pushing past Jervar as the duo left. Draegon had an important message about the defense of Riverwood, after all. A request to the Jarl to send aid to the normally quiet and peaceful town after a dragon had been spotted flying around it. While Draegon wasn't sure what a few men could do to a dragon, it was better than leaving them to die. "Ewww, I think I just stepped in kahjit poop." If he didn't die from his new partner first. Perhaps he should have thought thrice on bringing her along. Oh well, it was too late for that now.

As Draegon walked up to the gates of the city, he was stopped by the two guards standing watch over the usually open gates. "Hold, there," the guard dressed in yellow asked him. His face was hidden by a helmet, and he was dressed in heavy, iron armor covered in a yellow tunic overtop. "Whiterun's been closed due to the sighting of a dragon flying about. You'll have to come another day."

"Now hold on there, mister," Sofia began, getting in the guard's face, but Draegon quickly nudged her behind him.

"I come from Riverwood," he said. "They've asked me to come and request the Jarl's aid."

"Riverwood's in danger as well?" the guard replied, obviously stricken at this news. He glanced at his partner, who nodded back curtly. "I suppose I can let you in for that reason. Go on in, traveler." Fetching a set of keys from his belt, the guard opened the gates for Draegon and Sofia, allowing them entry.

The city of Whiterun was impressive to both of the duo. The city itself was huge, spanning as far as the eye could see. Draegon, though, noticed two tiers of the city. The bottom one, where they were, was filled with simple housing. Mostly houses that would have three or four rooms at the most. Above it, though, were houses that were obviously larger and more expensive, nearly all of them having multiple stories. The houses themselves, though, were all made of the same material. They used wooden supports in the form of massive logs, and the walls were made of a sort of plaster that Draegon had seen only a few times in his life. To see an entire city made of this durable, insulated plaster as astounding!

"I gotta say, the folks here really know how to live," Sofia commented behind him. "Is it me, or does this city look like one big fire hazard? I mean, what if somebody accidentally used a fire spell? Or maybe leaves the cooking pit or oven open for too long? Surely that would have crossed the minds of whoever made this city, right?" Draegon simply smiled and shook his head at the comment as the duo walked towards a nearby blacksmith. Like it or not, he had to get Sofia a set of clothing, be it armor or otherwise.

"I'm certain that the city has a way to combat fire," he replied to the woman trailing behind him, his iron armor he'd both bought and received freely from Alvor when he'd returned with Hadvar. As much as he hated working alongside the Imperial, the man had his uses. He'd gotten superior armor from the Imperial than if he'd gone with the Stormcloak, but had ditched it in favor of this iron armor as soon as he'd gotten the chance. "After all, it's still standing, is it not?"

"Well, true…" Sofia replied, "but still, there had to have been trial and error. I'm sure some clumsy oaf has set this entire city ablaze at least once or twice."

"I'm sure there has," Draegon replied with a chuckle. They came upon a smithy shop not long after entering the city gates. It was a two story building, and had a sign dangling outside of it with the name Warmaiden's. Outside, however, he could see a man and a woman arguing. The man was older and had an air of toughness to him. The woman also had the same feel, but less as that of a warrior and more like a woman hardened by life and by practice. She was most likely an Imperial from the sound of her voice, though she had the skin of a Redguard. It was obvious to Draegon that she was the owner of the store, but ignored her argument in favor of entering the shop alongside Sofia. This would be a long partnership.

 **TheBattleOfBrothers**

 _Middas, 23_ _rd_ _day of Last Seed, 4E 201_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I guess it's been a long time since I last wrote in you, hasn't it? Well, here I am in Skyrim. It's been a journey, that's for sure! There's so much I could tell you, but that's for another time. I guess the most important thing going on right now is this man I met. He's about the same age as myself, but sometimes he has this look… No, that isn't important right now! He's a complete stranger, but he_ did _fetch you for me, so I guess he isn't all untrustworthy like I first expected him to be. I mean, in the middle of the night he just breaks into my house and expects me to let him stay here! He's a criminal, even! Well, against my better judgement, I've decided to let him stay. He doesn't make any unwanted advances on me, so that's a plus. Oh, sure, he flirts with me every now and again and it's kind of cute, but I'd never go so far as to have a relationship with him! That would just be weird!_

 _There's still no sign of Junan anywhere. Shin hasn't gotten back to me either, so I guess he's still looking. I sent that weird guy to look for Shin and help him out, too. He went without much hesitation too, so maybe he isn't such a bad guy. Thought I have to wonder why he was sent to prison. Maybe it was a misunderstanding…? No, there has to be some reason he's a wanted criminal. Until he proves me otherwise, I can't trust him. For all I know he could be like all the rest, just trying to sweeten me up before they try and take advantage of "innocent little Mirai". Ugh, pigs. But still… he has this feel about him that draws me to him… Like I should know him from somewhere…_

 _On another note, my dreams have come back ever since he arrived in my life. They're all a jumbled mess, but I can make sense of a little bit. I swear they're visions or something. I keep seeing this guy with a creepy looking mask, with tendrils coming down from the face and horns on it. We're in some weird… shady world. The guy I mentioned before, Akasora, he's there too. It looks like they're about to fight. Akasora's talking but I can't hear anything he says. His lips just move._

 _Then those other dreams, the ones I've been having since I was a young girl. You know the ones. The ones where I have blank eyes and am dressed up in Akaviri clothing. Where I'm being abused by someone my age and his group of friends. Then there's the one where I'm in some world of… advanced magics. Where every weapon can fire off magicka like it's nothing. It's strange but… I feel like Akasora's in those dreams somewhere too, but I can't imagine where._

 _I should go to bed. It's getting late, and I've been out around the city today. News is that the Dragonborn has returned! Now isn't that exciting since the dragons have come back? I only wish my life could be so exciting and full of adventure. Instead, I'm stuck here waiting for my parents. Well, maybe Akasora can find Junan. Here's hoping anyway._

 _Mirai Uchiwa_

 **TheBattleOfBrothers**

 **(Turdas, 24** **th** **day of Last Seed, 4E 201)**

Draegon couldn't help but shiver at the freezing winds of the Throat of the World. While as a Nord, he was naturally acclimated to the cold, he was not immune. The same could be said… for Sofia… That was an understatement.

"Brrrr! Are you sure you know where you're going, oh mighty Dragonborn?" the black haired Nord complained to her blonde companion. "Because it looks like we've been going in just one giant circle!"

"You should trust my Thane's judgement," their third companion replied. "After all, it isn't his fault that we die lost out here in the cold. I'd place the blame on Jarl Balgruff."

"And another thing!" Sofia shouted over the roaring winds. "Why did we have to bring _her_ along!?" Sofia was obviously displeased at Lydia's presence. When Draegon had returned after slaying the invading dragon, and had revealed himself as the Dragonborn, the Jarl of Whiterun had immediately started to suck up- ahem, _reward_ the young man with the title of thane and an arranged bride- ahem, _housecarl_. "You already have all the beautiful, young Nord woman you need right here! And it isn't like _I'm_ going anywhere! Not that I really want to stick around or anything like that! I'm just… repaying my debt! Yeah… Because you, uh…"

"If this _wench_ is done being so rude," Lydia interrupted Sofia. "I believe I can see the torchlights of High Hrothgar ahead. We should hurry there so we can warm up. It seems the _child_ of this group is throwing a tantrum."

"Oh I'll throw _something_ alright!" Sofia spat back. "But fortunately for you, I'd rather get inside and be nice and warm then push you off the side of this cliff."

"Will you both be quiet!?" Draegon had heard enough. It was obvious that Sofia was jealous for some reason. She'd been this way ever since Lydia had joined their group. "Both of you will remain silent until this matter is finished, am I understood?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"As you wish, my thane."

Draegon sighed as they came upon the massive monastery of the Greybeards. He hoped this journey had been worth the walk. Without a second thought, the trio entered the monastery. Upon entering the main chamber, they were greeted with the sight of four old men. The moste elderly of the four stepped forward to greet them.

"Greetings, child. I and my brothers welcome you to High Hrothgar," the old man spoke softly, just loud enough for Draegon to hear him. Behind him, Draegon heard Sofia whisper.

"Four old guys stuck in one huge building… They probably haven't seen a beautiful woman in decades…" There was a pause. "Why do I suddenly feel like I should be wearing more armor?"

 **TheBattleOfBrothers**

 _Middas,_ _30_ _th_ _day of Last Seed, 4E 201_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been a few days since we left Markarth with Junan. We're just now taking a rest at Karthwasten, a small mining town in the Pale. Junan says we're only a few days south of our destination. I'm so excited! I can finally see my family again! It's been so long, so I can't wait! As much as I've wanted to set out on my own, I've really missed my mother and father._

 _Akasora has also come along with us, and he's the entire reason we're resting this long in a town. Can you believe that he searched day and night for Junan? Just for me? It's actually kind of sweet. While I would normally want to do this alone… I don't feel comfortable with going alone with Junan. We've never really been on the best of terms before, but... It's not like it had to be Akasora, though! Anyone could have taken his place, even Shin! But, since he's here, he's been keeping me safe. I don't trust Junan enough to sleep in the same room as him, and I don't trust that Orismer to leave Akasora alone if I left them in the same room. The look that Junan gave him while we were talking was less than friendly. So Akasora and I have been sharing a room. But completely separate beds!_

 _He's also been really distant lately. I've been seeing him wake up in the dead of night to go training. I'm not entirely sure what he's doing, but it's powerful. It's bizarre magics of which I've never seen before. I wish I could describe it! I guess all I can say is that one of his techniques sounds like a flock of birds being startled, but it seems to burn his hand, so he insists on keeping his left hand wrapped up in bandages. I-_

Mirai quickly shut her journal as she heard the door starting to open. It was eveningtime, and the sun had just set over the mountains, leaving the several lanterns spread around the room as her only sources of light. It was just enough light to see Akasora enter the room as quietly as he could. Sadly, his stealthiness was still as abysmally bad as when they had first met. The life of an Akaviri Shadow Warrior was not in his future. Mirai laid in her bed, eyes barely opened a crack as she watched her roommate. The just older young man intrigued her on some levels. While he was certainly open and friendly towards her, she had yet to learn anything valuable about him. She knew not his date of birth, nor what town or city he was from. He knew well enough that she was from High Rock, and that her birthday was the 10th day of the Second Seed nearly sixteen years ago. All that she knew was that his date of birth was some time before hers, and her lack of knowledge on him frustrated her.

Akasora was currently undressing for bed, and as far as Mirai could tell, he was unaware of her awakened state. She'd only recently become curious as to what the young man looked like underneath his clothing. Normally, they would undress while covered by their sleeping furs and would regain their clothes in the same way. Now, however… she could see everything… and it was more than she could have ever imagined… Mirai quickly squeezed her eyes shut as he turned to face her, not ready to see _that_ part of a man. What she had, seen, made her a very interested girl. While Akasora's body was toned and muscular, it was nothing like the meatbags that she'd seen on the Nords and Imperials that lived in Markarth. It was more like he had lean muscle, and his body was conditioned to fight.

"Enjoy the view, Mirai?" she heard him ask, making the girl's face glow with embarrassment. "If you wanted to see that, you only had to ask."

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Shut up!" Mirai squealed, pulling the blankets over her head. "It's not like I wanted to look at _you_ like that! Anyone would have been good enough!" The golden haired girl hoped that her travel companion would believe the obvious lie. Instead, she felt the mattress she was on sink down. He was sitting on her bed, practically naked, while she was more or less in the same state of dress! "Hey! Go back to your bed!" Instead of doing what she asked, Akasora instead laid down. "What did I just _say_!?" Mirai's face was burning hot out of the sheer indecency of her travel partner.

"Relax," the young Akavir replied. "I just want to try this out. You seem to be extremely on edge recently, so I'm going to be staying with you." Mirai's brain was frying. She had no idea how to react, but… it wasn't a particularly bad feeling she was getting from sharing a bed with this man. In fact… his body was quite warm… welcoming even.

"Ugh… you're just lucky that I'm too tired to argue right now…" Mirai responded, looking away from the warm bodied male that was sharing her bed. "I guess… goodnight…"

"Yeah, sleep well."

 **TheBattleOfBrothers**

 **And that's the first part of The Battle of Brothers! While not quite up to par with my other stories, I'm hoping to make this the epic it deserves to be. However, I've always hated how long it takes certain writers to get to this point so I've just skipped ahead a few days and made this a pseudo-timeline. The next chapter will be between Akasora and Mirai, and will alternate between the two groups every few chapters or so. I hope this was an ok start! Oh, and by the way, yes this will be a… semi-crossover. This will still be Skyrim, but will have some moments from other fandoms in it. Let's see if you can catch them all!**


End file.
